· De Cómo Bella Swan Derrotó a Mary ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Ella, de perfección sublime envidiable logra llegar a Edward Cullen. El perfecto e inalcanzable vampiro. Él de inmediato quedará hipnotizado por terrible perfección. Mary encantada lo besará... sufriendo terribles consecuencias por primera vez en su vida.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son de Stephenie Meyer y yo… simplemente juego con ellos con locura juego yo. XD. Me quedó raro.

**Advertencia: Fic Medianamente Estúpido y Demente. Quedáis advertidos xD**

**De Cómo Bella Swan Derrotó a Mary Sue**

**-**

**E**lla era más que perfecta. Una perfección perfecta que era imposible describir perfectamente. Más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer más sublime que pudo haber existido. Que va, hasta más hermosa que las diosas que alguna vez fueron de incomparable belleza.

Ella… ella poseía el nombre (en realidad nombres) de los más extraños, complejos y hermosos hombres que pudieron haber existido alguna vez. Bueno, no tanto así, porque ella en realidad se los inventaba para llamar la atención. Sus enemigos preferían llamarla por su horrible y verdadero nombre: Mary Sue.

Mary Sue era perfecta hasta de las pestañas. Poseía un cabello largo, sedoso y brillante de color violeta intenso, que cuando exponía al sol y lo mirabas fijamente te arruinaba las retinas. Era muy pálida, casi tan pálida como Edward. Poseía un rostro de medidas y ángulos perfectos, que parecía haber sido esculpido por los más talentosos artistas del Renacimiento, o mejor dicho, por los Dioses de los Dioses mismos.

Unos imponentes e impactantes ojos profundos de un color místico y nada común. Es más… ni siquiera existían palabras perfectas para describir semejante color. Unos labios que parecían haber sido dibujados y coloreados por el mejor de los artistas del Renacimiento, ya saben.

Pero lo mejor de todo era su cuerpo. Un escultural, pálido y vistoso cuerpo menudo pero bien proporcionado que ella se preocupaba por cuidar y presumir a todo mundo. En fin. Tanta perfección era imposible de describir. Mary Sue, con toda la belleza y el encanto que poseía, podía llegar a donde se le pegara la gana.

Así que un día, tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Edward Cullen (No pregunten cómo ni por qué). Ella se sorprendió de ver tal cual perfección. Cualquiera podría decir que prácticamente los dos se echaban grandes y quejosas competencias.

Oh, porque Edward Cullen era tan perfectamente perfecto. Todo en él era hermoso. Incluso su mismo nombre lo decía. Cometía grandiosamente con la Mary Sue, que _casi_ lograba encantarla y vencerla con los mismos encantos que poseía. Pero ella era tan perfecta y superior, incluso al hermoso de Edward, que no cayó ante la perfección y atracción que emanaba el vampiro. No.

En cambio, él si cayó. En cuanto vio a Mary quedó encantado con ella. La hermana lejana de Mary, Bella, quedó absolutamente en olvido por primera vez y aquellas que le envidiaban por ser todo para Edward se alegraron demasiado. Vitorearon, gritaron, saltaron como locas.

Pero él en esos momentos sólo tenía ojos para ella, quién le sonreía mística e imponentemente desde el otro lado del lugar. Mary llegó hasta el perfecto Edward y le sonrió todavía más, sus dientes perfectos y blancos como los de Edward brillaron bajo el sol.

—Hola, soy Mary —dijo ella con una sensual y hermosa voz. Tan atrayente como el canto de las sirenas, e incluso más atrayente que la del mismo Edward o cualquier otro vampiro en el planeta. Pues claro, Mary era Mary. Él quedó atontado ante su voz, sólo le miraba con admiración y adoración mientras la celosa de Bella miraba rabiosa y echando chispas. Rabiosa porque por fin alguien le había ganado y arrebatado a su Edward.

—H-ola —tartamudeó Edward sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Mary Sue desde luego ocultaba cierta debilidad que comenzaba a sentir por el vampiro. Simplemente nunca había visto una perfección que pudiera compararse con ella y eso era tan… desconcertante y debilitante.

Su cabello cobrizo, curiosamente despeinado de una manera perfectamente perfecta. Brillaba igual de intensamente como el suyo bajo el tenue sol. Su cuerpo escultural, hermoso… en fin, no habían palabas suficientes para describirlo. Su rostro parecía creado por el más poderoso y perfecto de todos los Dioses. Labios, ojos, todo, todo. Cada centímetro cuadrado del chico era perfecto. Cada pulgada visible.

—Bésame, bésame —dijo ella con su voz sensual. Él no dudó en hacerlo, estaba tan hipnotizado por su belleza que ni en cuenta lo que hacía. Mary jadeó cuando los labios fríos y deliciosos labios de Edward tocaron los suyos. El corazón le latía rápidamente, a una velocidad casi inhumana, pero claro, ella era Mary Sue. Con ella _todo_ era posible.

El corazón casi se le salía del pecho conforme Edward profundizaba en beso, Mary se resistía a parar el beso, a ella nunca le habían ganado y mucho menos lo haría el perfecto Dios griego de Edward Cullen. No. Ella resistiría hasta el final.

Latía. Latía. Latía y latía y latía a la velocidad de la luz. La sangre corría rápidamente y Edward le quemaba la garganta por lo apetitosa que comenzaba a volverse la sangre de Mary. Comenzaba a asustarse de la velocidad que comenzaba a tomar el corazón de Mary. Pero es que simplemente Edward Cullen era tan irresistible, incluso e increíblemente para Mary.

De repente pasó algo que cambió por completo la historia del mundo. Algo que quedó en la memoria de todos. Principalmente porque algunas de las chicas se pusieron más que histéricas de felicidad, los chico se deprimieron porque ya no volvería a ver a semejante perfección, muchas personas murieron porque ya no existía Mary Sue que les salvara.

Mary Sue murió. Por más increíble e ilógico que pareciera, murió a causa de un paro cardiaco causado por el perfecto de Edward. Su corazón se detuvo para el asombro del vampiro y entonces de un porrazo impactó el perfecto cuerpo del a chica contra el concreto.

Edward miró con los ojos desorbitados a la Mary Sue muerta, sorprendiéndose y de repente reaccionando, ya no había más perfección sublime hipnotizarte. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una Bella que miraba truinfante a la pobre Mary Sue.

Al parecer no había nadie que pudiera ganarle a Bella el perfecto vampiro Edward Culllen… Ni siquiera su media hermana, la Mary Sue. Ni tampoco existía nadie que pudiese ganarle en perfección a Edward Cullen, él era tan jodidamente perfecto e invencible…

Después de eso, después de falsas esperanzas y alegrías en vano, todo volvió a la normalidad. Bella volvió a ser el único ser valioso existente y todas las chicas que en un principio amaron y alabaron a Mary… volvieron a su triste realidad. Edward Cullen sólo era de Bella Swan.

Porque sólo ella podía resistir su perfección. Bueno, a medias. Sólo ella podía resistir un beso de él sin sufrir un paro cardiaco o morir de asfixia. Sólo ella podía a medias resistir el ver semejante dios griego. Sólo ella: la envidiable y perfecta Bella Swan. Al menos para Edward.

**N/A:**

Bah, son libres de irse como si nunca hubieran leído esta estupidez. Es muy tarde, tengo mucho sueño y sufro de delirio o eso creo. Hace algunos días leí una parodia de lo que sería un badfic y entre esas cosas parodiaban a esta adorable chica, así que se me ocurrió hacer una parodia basándome en Crepúsculo. En fin, no hagan caso a mis locuras. Es un poco incongruente, porque si consideramos que Bella es una MS… pues, ¿cómo pudo haberse vencido a sí misma? XD En fin, definitivamente me iré a dormir ya. ¿O seguiré escribiendo?

**Leon.**


End file.
